It is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,561 to use in motor vehicles tire valves that allow a radio transmission of information relating to the tire pressure to a control unit in the interior of the motor vehicle. As a result, it can be displayed or signaled to the driver of the motor vehicle whether there is a loss in pressure in the tire. The valve, known from the aforementioned US patent, is very large and complicated, so that it is not suitable for use on a bicycle and, in addition, cannot be retrofitted, in particular, to a bicycle. Furthermore, a built-in control unit that can process and display wirelessly transmitted information is not provided on a bicycle.
The problem, on which the present invention is based, is to provide an apparatus of the type that is mentioned in the introduction and by means of which information about the pressure of a tire can be transmitted in a two-wheeler, in particular, a bicycle, where in this case the objective is to use the apparatus with various valves in a particularly cost effective manner. Furthermore, the objective is to provide a combination of such an apparatus with a mobile display and/or signaling unit that can display or signal to the user information about the pressure of a tire.